


脫軌08

by elimsuen



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elimsuen/pseuds/elimsuen
Summary: Jason在一次任務中被外星光線照到後身體起了一些羞恥的變化，走投無路下向Dick求救。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告:  
> 1\. 浴室play  
> 2\. spanking  
> 3\. Dirty talk  
> 4\. Dick是個變態
> 
> 開車這回事是Practice makes perfect>_0  
> 姿勢什麼的也就這個時期能多玩玩，畢竟以後二桶和大少的身高體重……(被電撃棍打
> 
> 然後在想要不要寫Jason十六歲生日虐梗

Jason現在穿的羅賓制服已經不是綠鱗小短褲，而是由柔軟貼服的凱拉夫纖維制成的長褲。雖然看不到綠鱗小短褲是種遺憾，但看著貼服得像第二層肌膚的長褲被徐徐褪下，露出筆直的雙腿也是別有風情。

經過數次肉帛相見，Jason 已經可以大方地在Dick面前赤身裸體，只有耳朵還是不變的粉色。

Jason把脫下的制服整齊疊好放在櫃內，Dick則急忙脫下制服和裝備，隨地亂放一通，然後在Jason怒視下又撿起放進一直被當成擺設用的污衣袋中。

進浴室後，Jason仰頭淋浴，享受著熱水流過身體的感覺。Dick注意到Jason比上次見面時又長高了，身上的肌肉線條亦變得更為分明。

Dick 貼上Jason的後背，高興又難過地發現他的小翅膀已經長得比佢高。

耳珠和後頸不斷被Dick用唇舌舔弄著，同時胸前的敏感點被惡意捏起，Jason爽得雙腿直打震，全靠身後的Dick支撐才勉強站著，但潔癖讓他堅定地拉住Dick的雙手。

「先洗澡。」Jason發出享受的鼻音。

「我在幫你洗。」Dick在Jason耳邊呢喃，伸手擠了一堆沐浴乳後抹在Jason的胸前。「腿張開點。」

Dick在胸前搓弄出一堆泡泡，然後順著腹肌的線條摸下去，熟練地把包皮捋向後，露出敏感的龜頭後便滿手泡沫摸了上去。沐浴乳顯然過於刺激，刺痛感讓Jason拔高了呻吟聲，但被Dick吻住。

「要這樣洗才乾淨，不然會有包皮垢。」

這句換得Jason一個軟綿綿的肘擊。

仔細洗過前面的陰莖和陰囊後，Dick向那多出來的部位摸去，指頭一摸過去就被濕滑高熱的肉洞吸住，顯然已經準備好接受造訪。

Dick沒有作過多的停留便把手指抽出，無視Jason不滿的呻吟，拍打他的臀肉示意他轉身。

「小翅膀，輪到你幫我洗了。」Dick注意到剛才的拍打讓Jason的陰莖興奮地彈動了一下。「要認真洗乾淨哦！」

Jason轉成與Dick面對面的姿勢，Dick又打了他的臀部一下作催速。

臀部被抽打讓Jason羞紅了臉，老羞成惱地擠了一大堆沐浴乳胡亂塗在笑意盈盈的Dick身上，然後一手握住他已經完全勃起的陰莖，模仿Dick剛才的手法撫摸起來。

Dick發出一聲驚喜且舒爽的低吟。

這是Jaosn第一次主動去觸碰Dick 的陰莖，以往Jason都是完全交由Dick主導，被動地躺著享受就好。

Jason輕圈住Dick的性器，這才注意到男人已經割過包皮，粗長的陽具在勃起時會微微上彎。

看著Dick 閉目享受的表情，Jason覺得身體變得更熱更興奮。腦子一熱，Jason蹲下身張嘴把男人的下身含住。

下身傳來的溫熱感覺讓Dick詫異地睜大了雙眼，低頭看到少年蹲在地上苯拙地用唇舌挑逗他，心神蕩漾了一下。

「你不用這樣做，小翅膀。」手憐愛地撫摸上少年的耳廓。

Jason則把更多的陰莖納入口中用舌頭舔弄，盡管小心翼翼地但還是避免不了牙齒碰到。

莖身傳來被牙齒輕刮的痛楚讓Dick爽得抓緊了Jason的頭髮，腰向前擺動。

被嗆到的Jason把陰莖吐出來，聽到男人的取笑聲後，地伸出舌尖舔舐不斷流出前液的前端，讓龜頭在唾液的浸淫下顯得亮晶晶的，眼神挑釁地從下而上看著男人。

Dick有著對男性而言過於精緻的長相，平時Jason總是嫌棄他過於女氣。但此刻男人半睜著嬰兒藍的眼睛注，總是帶笑的嘴角半張輕吐出鼓勵的低吟。

Jason不甘心地承認此刻的Dick 真的很漂亮，讓他心動不已。

「夠了。」察覺到自己快控制不住的Dick拉起了Jason，然後雙方親密地交換著唾液，「謝謝你，小翅膀。」

熱水不知何時關了，水氣瀰漫的浴室中Jason雙頰酡红，翠色雙瞳迷濛地背靠著浴室冰冷的磁磚，雙手抱緊Dick的頸，大腿勉強掛在不斷晃動的腰身上，小腿在背後的腰窩處相交。

Dick的雙手穿過Jason的膝下穩穩地托住雙臀，下身激烈地前後擺動，把Jason撞得上下晃動，勃起的陰莖隨著Dick的動作在腹肌上下摩擦著，下身的騷癢的肉穴被不容拒絕地插入，一切都讓Jason舒服得捲縮起腳趾頭，只能透過大聲吟叫發洩。

在察覺到Jason快高潮時，Dick的動作慢了下來，讓Jason稍為冷卻時又加快動作。來回數次，一直被吊在高潮邊緣的Jason生氣地咬住了Dick的一直微笑的嘴唇。

「嗷！小翅膀你咬得我好痛。」嘴巴瀰漫一股血腥味。

「活該！」Jason踢了Dick的臀部一下。

Dick把Jason放了下來轉成跪趴的姿勢，扶著他的腰便重新插入緊窄的肉洞，馬力全開地擺動腰部，然後在Jason扭腰呻吟時一手朝白嫩的臀肉用力抽打下去。

Jason大聲尖叫，突如其來的剌激讓前方的陰莖流出少許白濁，下身的肉洞也收緊，惹得Dick也發出舒服的歎息。

Jason羞憤地想要挺直上身反抗，但被Dick用體重壓制住。

「你死定了！Dickhead！」

「壞小孩要受懲罰。」反手又是一抽。

Jason羞恥地發現自己在這種情況下身體更加興奮，然後在不停的抽打和操幹下抖著嗓音達到了今晚第一次高潮，Dick隨後也射在了Jason的體內。


	2. 09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 續上篇的尾巴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 目標是從三輪車畢業然後開自行車  
> 然後預告下章會有刀  
> 所以這章先來個（偽）懷孕生子梗好了  
> 享受最後的軟萌小翅膀

不斷累積堆陳的快感讓這次高潮來得既急且猛，Jason射精時腦中一片空白，全身的肌肉因過度繃緊而顫抖著。

Dick射精後沒有抽離，就著下身相連的姿勢把癱軟在地的Jason抱坐在懷中，體位的改變讓Jason發出悶哼。精壯的手臂圈緊懷中失神的知更鳥，安撫的吻不斷落在Jason突起的肩胛骨上。

「小翅膀……」Dick低嘆，吻轉為落在少年的肩膊新結的傷疤上，舌尖舔舐傷疤的產生微癢感，「還痛嗎？」

「嗯……」Jason花了數分鐘才從剛剛的高潮感覺抽離，靠在身後結實的胸膛上喃喃自言地說：「你真是一個Big Dick*。」

後背傳來男人因悶笑而產生的輕微震動，連帶著牽動了兩人連接處，Jason的肉洞受刺激而收緊，便宜了還埋在其中的Dick。

「小翅膀，你剛才下面夾得我好緊。」Dick把頭埋在少年汗濕的背上嘆謂。「特別是我在打你屁股的時候，我都被你夾痛了，有這麼喜歡被打屁股嗎？」

Jason這才發現自己的雙腿間濕得一塌糊塗，腿間除了剛才射精時的濁液，還有大量透明的黏滑液體。

「住嘴！誰喜歡被打屁股！」Jason大聲反駁。「你這個沒羞恥心的變態！你才喜歡被打屁股！」

「小翅膀，誠實才是好孩子哦～你現在還緊夾住我不放呢，而且你看……」Dick伸手到兩人的交接處，指尖摸著那被撐開的軟肉，沾了滿手淫液舉到Jason眼前啞聲說：「被打屁股還流了這麼多水，最後還一邊被打一邊被幹到射精潮吹了，到底誰才是變態？」

Jason低頭沒吱聲，但Dick在Jason體來的陰莖感到敏感的肉洞重新變得濕熱，眼睛向下一掃亦發現他身前掛著一絲白濁的龜頭正微微抬頭。

「不用為這種事感到羞恥，每個人都有些小癖好，這是很正常的事。」Dick示意Jason起身。Jason雙手撐著Dick的大腿想要站起來，但兩人下身稍為分離的感覺讓他發出呻吟後腳一軟又坐回去，最後是Dick扶著他的腰才能完成分離和轉身的動作。

Dick抽出後，大量液體流出打濕了雙腿的感覺讓Jason感到羞恥中帶點莫名的失落。

Dick扶著Jason的腰領到到床上，然後讓少年以相擁的姿勢坐在自己的腿上。

「不用怕，小翅膀。」Dick的聲音就像魔鬼般誘導Jason說出心中的慾望，一邊用吻和擁抱安撫著一臉羞恥和不安的知更鳥。「勇敢說出來你想要什麼，我會滿足你的。」

「喜歡……」少年良久才答道。

「喜歡什麼？」

「摸我……」

「你喜歡我摸哪裏？乳頭？」帶著硬繭的指頭捏上了少年左邊的乳頭，另外一隻手剛貼上已經勃起的陰莖「還是下面？」

「……都喜歡」

「像這樣嗎？」Dick的唇貼上右邊的乳頭，發出淫穢的舔弄聲音，一手揉搓著飽滿的胸肌，右邊的乳頭在掌心搓弄著，或間地用指頭捏扯。另一隻手挑逗少年前方的陰莖和陰囊。

「嗯……喜歡…再多點…啊…」拋開羞恥感的少年仰頭放縱呻吟，不再遮掩自己的渴求。「後面…嗯…也要摸……」

「後面是那裏？」男人說話時沒有放開口中含著的乳首，手在大腿內側的嫩肉撫摸，少年被快感折磨得發出哭聲。「是玩你那淫蕩的騷穴嗎？」

「是……摸我…」少年猶豫了一會，男人鼓勵性吻著他的嘴角，「玩我的騷穴。」

「可是我沒手摸你前面了，怎麼辦才好？」

Jason無助地搖頭，發暈的腦袋沒有思考能力。Dick拉過他垂在一旁的手，把兩人同樣充血的陰莖靠在一起然後用掌心握住互相磨磳。「你負責摸前面，我負責你後面。」

仔細地玩弄了數分鐘後，Dick放開了少年胸前被玩得紅腫的乳頭。

「還有呢？你希望我做什麼？」

「還有打屁股……嗯…嘴巴不要停……左邊也想要……」Jason把Dick的頭按向左胸，

「乖孩子，」Dick滿足了少年的請求，嘴巴含著左旁乳首，手用力往往有些紅腫的臀肉抽打。少年扭腰呻吟，含著男人手指的肉洞變得更緊熱了。「還有什麼喜歡的，想要我對你做的事嗎？」

「喜歡……你射進來的感覺。」少年語帶哽咽地說。「狠狠地操我，然後射給我，把我射滿……」

男人發出了一聲噢惱的嘆息，然後抬高Jason的身體，從下而上地擠了進去。

插入後兩人都發出滿足的低吟，男人沒有立刻開始動作，靜靜地待著等待Jason適應被頂到底的感覺，手和唇舌亦沒有閒著，挑逗著少年胸前挺立的兩點。

「小翅膀，說不定那外星光線將你改造成能懷孕的體質。」Dick啜弄乳首時忽發其想。「你想想看，你下面的女穴除了細窄了點，其他的構造和普通女性一樣，說不定真有子官和卵巢。」

「你好有病。」嘴上雖然罵著髒話，但Jason對這下流的假設顯然很受落，腰輕輕前後晃動著。

「我之前都是內射的，如果你真有子官，那些量都足夠你受孕了吧？」Dick繼續說，下身配合起Jason 的擺動而抽插。「然後你的胸部會漲起生產乳汁，雖然你的胸部現在也大得像有奶水在裹面了。你說我再努力試試，會不會真吸出奶來？」

「變態……」

「你在罵誰？」男人停止所有動作。

「嗯……快動！」

「要說什麼？」

Jason咬唇，翠色雙瞳透露著哀求。男人不為所動，雙手握住少年的腰不讓他擺動。

「操我，把我操到懷孕。」

男人低吼一聲，將少年推倒在床上，拉開雙腿便用力操幹起來。

Jason很快便尖叫著射了出來，隨後便任由男人將他酸軟的身體擺成不同姿勢繼續頂弄，中間還被迫著說出不少淫亂的話。

最終Dick在一個深深頂入後射了，粗喘著伏在少年的身上。Jason仔細地感受著男人熾熱的精液射入他身體，敏感的肉壁被刺激得收縮，隱隱達到了一個小高潮。

Jason在累得昏睡過去前，雙目失神地看著Dick說：「好熱……好滿…射這麼多真的會懷孕，怎麼辦。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小劇場
> 
> 夜巡時蝙蝠俠發現今晚的羅賓一直駝著背不肯站直。
> 
> 「羅賓，站好。」
> 
> 羅賓嘖了聲，身子站直了，卻變成雙手抱胸。
> 
> 「我說站好。」
> 
> 「我怎麼站關你什麼事！」羅賓突然爆發。「先管好你自己，老傢伙！」
> 
> 不明所以的蝙蝠俠覺得青春期的男孩真的好難懂，決定轉頭找夜翼詳談。


	3. 脫軌13

兩隻小鳥終於正式相見了  
車技不熟還勉強開了輛小破車的後果就是撞車收場

13

Tim掛了通訊後，思緒亂成一團的Dick呆坐在沙發上看著電視新聞重播中的紅頭罩身影，心情久久不能平復，於是拖著傷腿在安全屋內不停來回踱步思考。

有可能嗎？他的小翅膀真的回來了？

在深夜時分Dick接到了Tim的報告。Tim說Jason復活過來後浸泡過那口會令人瘋狂的拉撒路之池，又知道了他對於沒有人為他復仇而怒火中燒，所以處心積慮用計抓了Jocker來威脅Bruce做決擇，最後在一場爆炸中失去蹤影。

Dick終於按捺不往出門，直覺告訴他受傷的Jason會去那間只有他們知道的秘密安全屋。

來到久違的安全屋大門時，預期中的濃重鐵腥味從門後傳來，地上和門柄把手都有已經乾涸的血跡。Dick做了次深呼吸穩了穩激動的情緒，拎出一枚蝙蝠標捏在手心中，慎重地打開了大門。

室內一遍漆黑，只有銀白色的月光從窗口傾瀉而入，滴落的血跡在月色的映照下形成一條黑色的蜿蜓道路，從大門開始一直延申至微開著門的寢室。

傷重昏迷的高大青年躺在床上。青年有著一頭黑髮，只有散落在前額的碎髮是突兀的銀白色，破爛的多米諾面具下露出半張既熟悉又陌生的臉龐。

Dick覺得眼睛傳來一陣熱痛，呼吸變得異常困難，甚至連手中的蝙蝠標割傷了手心亦不知。

Dick默默地去拿了急救箱，潦草地幫自己處理手中的傷口後回到床邊，開始動手將Jason身上被血色染污的衣物脫下幫他處理傷口。失血過多而陷入昏迷的青年乖巧地任由Dick擺弄身體，露出身上數目令人驚心的傷疤，只有在右手的傷口被碰到時發出難受的低吟。

Dick先是幫Jason拭擦乾淨臉上的血痂和塵土，然後輕微顫抖的尖指撫過已經從少年時稍嫌稚嫩的五官長成熟剛毅的輪廓，直到淚水滴落在青年的面脥時Dick才知道自已哭了。

拭去眼淚，收拾好情緒的Dick接著清洗Jason身上的血痂。青年身上大部分的傷口已變癒合變成嫩紅的傷疤，只有右手上的燒傷還沒完全埋合。

Dick為Jason異於常人的痊癒力而感到驚訝的同時，想到拉撒路之池能活死人肉白骨的功效以及伴隨而來的嚴重心智失常，心情沉到谷底。

處理好Jason的傷勢和換上乾淨的被單時已經快天亮，Dick把青年擁入懷中睡下不久，迷糊間感覺到青年不安地扭動。

「小翅膀？」

青年的臉上是痛苦的表情，淚水從緊閉的眼角滑下，不斷低聲讛語。

「媽……為什麼……對不起……是我錯……」

Dick立時清醒過來，緊抱著懷中失而復得的知更鳥，安撫的吻不停落在額角。

「不用怕，我在這裏。」

Jason停下了掙扎，緩慢地睜開雙眼，但呆滯的目光顯然沒有意識。雖然癒合力驚人，但失血還是讓他的腦袋發暈。

Dick起身拿來了消炎鎮痛藥和水餵Jason服下，青年順從地吞下口中的藥物，視線四處飄移，過了一會才對焦成功目前的人身上。

「Dickiebird?」

Jason露出一個痴笑，然後出其不意地動手將Dick壓在身下。

Dick雖然拖著一條傷腿照顧了Jason一整晚，但力氣和反應還是比青年好上太多，輕易地把青年反壓制回去，同時小心地不碰到包著繃帶的右手。身下的青年直直地回望Dick，然後做出了一件Dick意想不到的事。

Jason吻上了Dick的嘴唇，舌尖順勢伸入Dick因驚訝而微張的嘴巴內，生澀地挑逗起男人的情欲。

Dick在短暫的恍神後反客為主，吸啜起口中Jason的舌頭，用來壓制的雙手亦轉為撫摸起青年變得更為健美的身體，挑逗起記憶中熟悉的敏感點。

Jason的唇舌迫切地渴求男人的撫慰，雙臂勾緊Dick的頸不放，異常熱情地回應著男人的親吻，無暇吞嚥的唾液從兩人相交的嘴角淌出。

Dick的手滑過青年肌理分明的腹肌，Jason雙腿配合地自動張開，讓男人的手能夠撫上已經充血的男根。Dick用糙粗的掌心圈住莖身用力磨擦，拇指頭逗弄著敏感的龜頭，另一隻手後向後撫去，手指在摸到熟悉的濕熱時稍作猶豫，然後堅定地插入。

肉洞被兩根手指插入時Jason忘情地仰頭大聲呻吟，左手指頭在Dick的背上劃出數條紅痕。

「不要手指……」Jason眼神迷濛，吻著Dick的嘴角含糊地說：「幹我……Dick……用力操我……」

Dick順從了Jason的要求，爽快地抽出沾滿了淫液的指頭換上自己的陰莖。龜頭緩慢地分開敏感的肉壁，直抵深處時兩人都發出了舒服的歎息。

Dick在Jason不耐煩的催促下才輕輕擺動腰身，而剛用力抽插數下後Jason的肉洞就收縮著高潮了，身前的男根亦射出大量的白濁。

青年在高潮後變得昏昏欲睡，全身癱軟在床上喘息。Dick想抽身離開，腰身卻被青年的大腿用力夾緊。

「不要走……給我……我要你射給我。」Jason在Dick的耳邊呢喃。「填滿我，然後讓我懷孕。」

「小翅膀，安心睡吧，我會守在你旁邊。」Dick用上哄小孩的語氣。

「可是我想要你，你說過只要我說出來你就會滿足我的。」Jason翠綠的眼睛有著滿滿的委屈。「你不是最喜歡聽我說這些話嗎？」

「但是你現在需要的是休息，所以……」

「我說給我！」青年突然激動起來，一個用力推倒防備不及的Dick後順勢騎了上去。Dick閉上眼做好了被毆打的準備，但Jason下一秒變為情緒低落的喃喃自語：「該死的Dick，連在夢中都不要我…….嗚……可惡……」

Dick看著流淚哽咽的Jason，心情複雜地抬高青年的臀部，男根重新插入緊窄的肉洞。肉洞傳來的快感讓Jason閉上眼發出了滿意的悶哼，雙手按在Dick的胸肌上，窄腰隨著進出的動作而輕晃，然後在體內感到一股熱液湧入時笑了，伏下身趴在Dick的身上安穩地睡去。

「睡吧，我的小翅膀。」Dick稍稍側身轉成與Jason相擁的姿勢，撥開Jason額前的碎髮露出光潔的前額，珍而重之地吻上去。「我愛你。」


End file.
